


Playsafe

by necktoneck



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crosspost, high walls, pandeep week, pandeep week day 1, people leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necktoneck/pseuds/necktoneck
Summary: Bae Jinyoung needs to play safe, for his own good.





	Playsafe

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Cross posting this drabble for pandeep week day 1 here on ao3
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

bae jinyoung always wanted to play it safe. he's NEVER the type who would take risks.

starbucks? he would always order matcha frappe.  
dunkin donuts? choco butternut.  
mcdonalds? cheeseburger.  
"he's just being consistent," people would say.  
"why would you want to take a risk anyway?"  
but suddenly playing safe is not an option.  
not when a risk, in the name of an exchange student lai kuanlin, comes crashing through his shell.

"hyung, let's try this new resto across the street!"  
"i...uhhh....alright"

"hyung, i'm trying this starbucks new frappe! i have buy one take one coupon would you get the other one?"  
"y-yeah? .....of course,"

"hyung, i'm getting chicken burger for us, would that be okay with you?"  
"i love chicken burger,"

"hyung, i'm not sure what you like so i randomly bought bavarian..?"  
"that's my favorite!"

not too long, bae jinyoung realized he gave too much in this very short time he knew kuanlin. too much for his health. too much for his heart.

then he started to pull away.

"hyung, do you wanna hang out in this new study cafe two blocks away?"  
"i'm studying at home."

it's hard. but he has to do it.

"hyung, do you want to go for a drive? i got a motorcycle!"  
"i have exams next week."

for himself.  


"hyung, wanna go with me on the temple this weekend?"  
"i have to part-time job this weekend."

even though it hurts.

"hyung, is everything alright?"  
"yeah,"

he's not.

"hyung, you're not hanging out with me anymore"  
"i'm sorry, i'm busy"

he has to get used to it,

"jinyoung hyung, today's my flight back to taipei, i'll miss you"

because he's leaving anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of making this into a full one shot but i will have to see first 😂


End file.
